


Love Does Not Look Like You

by felinesandbeanies



Series: Conquer Me (You Already Have) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinesandbeanies/pseuds/felinesandbeanies
Summary: “I didn’t know what love looked like and I didn’t know when it would come. It’s you. Love is you and for the first few years I didn’t know that it was you. I’m so happy it’s you. I’m so happy you have a dick.”Tony snorted. “Gee, thanks.”ORPeter loves Tony so much and it makes him cry.





	Love Does Not Look Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something again.

Peter Parker thinks that Tony Stark is the most charming man he’s ever met. 

He thinks of this as he leans back on his chair. He sat in on one of Tony’s meeting, pen not lifting from his paper as he took notes for his boyfriend and boss. One of Tony’s New Year’s Resolution is to attend more meetings which Peter bets will last until July since Tony is determined but not determined (or patient) enough to handle so many people and business all the time with a dip of crime fighting on the side. 

But sitting here by his side as he talked passionately about future advancements in order to make the cure for cancer more widespread and publicized, he felt his heart wrap itself in a tight hug. How could he have been so lucky?

“How are you?” Tony whispered. There was another chairperson explaining the steps they should take to make Tony’s dream a reality. “You look dazed.” 

Peter shook his head out of his daydream. “I’m fine, Tony.”

Tony looked at him one last time before turning his attention to the speaker. “My apologies but could you repeat the last part?” 

“Of course.” 

Love is not what he imagined.

This was not the love he dreamed up when he was fifteen years old. He was so specific with what love must look like, knew that if she walked into his life then he’d know it was her. He pictured lovely wavy blonde hair and twinkling eyes. His love would not have a single evil bone in her body but she would leave the toothpaste cap on the counter and bake cookies just to fill the room with the sweet smell of it. Love would not have to know about him being Spiderman. 

Now.

Love looks different.

Love has a fucking dick. 

Love had a goatee and mint aftershave. He had dark bags under his eyes and love was really really old and mentally scarred. Love had an evil bone in his body but it’s only ‘cause he doesn’t, it’s only ‘cause he loves everyone so much. Love scolds _Peter_ for forgetting about the toothpaste cap but love burnt the cookies he tried to make for the both of them.

Love knew everything about him, accepted him, and fought beside him.

Love was Tony Stark.

He wants to figure out how this came to be, how he feel his chest just flutter at this realization because _holy fucking shit he fucking loved this man so much, he wants to scream it out._

Tony sends him another concerned look but doesn’t say anything.

Peter keeps on jotting down notes.

* * *

Peter had to calm down by taking a shower, he had so much emotion and energy bubbling up in his chest that it was almost too painful. How is it that it was so painful to love someone this much. He felt like he should have calmed down especially since he loved being drowned by his big fluffy white robe but then he smells something burning once he stopped out of the bathroom. 

He didn’t feel his senses tingle. What was wrong? 

He climbs on the ceiling, making sure to secure the other towel in his hair before crawling towards the burning smell. 

Apparently, Tony was making cookies and is being very horrible at it. It’s not as bad as the first and second attempt but he could still see some burnt edges. He quietly descended on his web, trying not to look too ridiculous. “You made cookies again?”

“Kid,” Tony said, his hand on his chest. “I am _too old_ to handle stuff like this. You know you can walk here, right? It’s not 10 kilometers away.” 

Peter laughed. “Sorry sorry.” 

“And yes I _am_ making cookies,” the older man huffed. “What’s it to you?” 

“Just asking,” he shrugged. “What’s the occasion?” 

“You looked upset, I didn’t know what else to do,” Tony said. “You hate it when I spend money on you just ‘cause you feel bad sometimes. Personally, I think money buys happiness but to each their own I suppose.” 

_I love you so fucking much_. “I looked sad?” Peter sat on the countertop, cross legged and curious.

“Yeah.” Tony took the tray of hot cookies with their Mickey Mouse themed oven mitts and placed it on top of the cool stove. “What’s on your mind?”

He’s not going to lie now. “You.”

Tony looked confused. He removed his oven mitts, crossed his arms, then leaned on the counter. “Me? Do we need to talk about something? Did I do something wrong?” 

Whenever Peter was off, Tony would always assume that he did something wrong and that’s why sometimes he over compensates, sometimes they go on trips. They called it a “guilt trip” because that’s really what it was. Peter was furious when he found out that their trip to the Bahamas was only because Peter got mad at Tony for _kicking the sheets_. It didn’t feel genuine.

Tony was just so fucking soft and sweet. He always tries to hide this beneath all the metal but he was just so scared and Peter wanted, so badly, to protect him and shelter him from everything. 

“Pete, you’re tearing up.”

Peter touched his face, feeling the wetness there. “Oh.” 

Tony neared him, carefully placing one of his hands on Peter’s knee. “Pete, what’s wrong?” 

“I—-” he breathed. “I just love you so much.”

The older man blinked. “What.” 

“I just love you so much,” Peter choked. “I don’t know what to do with my feelings so I guess I’m crying now.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am, Stark.” 

“Jesus,” Tony sighed, wrapping his arms around the boy. Peter thought the man smelled like chocolate and mint. “I love you, Peter, you know that.”

“I know. I’m just being emotional.” 

“What did I even do?” Tony chuckled, rubbing Peter’s back in a soothing manner. “We were in a meeting, Peter, it’s not like I was doing anything to impress you.”

Peter whined. “It was _because_ of that stupid fucking meeting god damn it. I was looking at you talk and I just felt weird.” 

“I knew my New Year’s Resolution had to sprout something good,” Tony said, pulling away slightly. His eyes were shiny and his smile was so big. 

“I have never been so content in my life,” Peter said, honest and open. “I didn’t know what love looked like and I didn’t know when it would come. It’s you. Love is you and for the first few years I didn’t know that it was you. I’m so happy it’s you. I’m so happy you have a dick.”

Tony snorted. “Gee, thanks.” His sarcastic smile turned into Peter’s favorite genuine soft smile again. “I love you. I thought love was blonde but it turns out love has brown hair that sticks out of a red polkadot towel.” 

“Can we make some cookies together now?” 

“But I just made so—-” Tony gave his burnt cookies a look of disdain. “Yeah, sure, let’s make some together or I could ask FRIDAY to do it and we could...” 

“We could do both.” 

“I’m not about to say no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Kudos? You decide, friend.


End file.
